callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slaughterhouse
Proof? Where did we get this information regarding Black Ops??!? Munchable901 15:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) That's what i'm wondering. 19:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Bang. http://www.callofduty.com/board/viewtopic.php?f=70&t=239859&sid=daadf5f9b049ab570591f7de500b3f02 http://forums.xbox.com/32744858/ShowPost.aspx We got loads of info on this one. And also on WMD. Freekkiller7 19:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) This seems very poorly written to me... Should this be fixed? Jeffnickers 17:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Because there is not much information about the article yet. It's only been mentioned in interviews. We only keep adding information, no one is really revising the article yet. If you want, you could revise it, make it better. [[User:Munchable901|'M901']] [[User talk:Munchable901|''Talk?]] 22:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) More level info link. [[User:Maj.Gage|'Maj.Gage']] [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk''']]. 21:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've got a quote from Josh Olin outlining the story of Black Ops: :"It's not quite like that. Okay so here's how it goes - Vietnam is an aspect of our game because during the Cold War era, Vietnam was a big hotspot and it was the most famous hot war, everything else was a cold war but you had these various hot conflicts around the world and Vietnam was the biggest and most publicised one. So yes, portions of our game with occur during the Vietnam conflict, but I like to think of our story as a needle and thread; weaving its way through history. So our story is that thread, and history is happening around it. So in Slaughterhouse, which is that second level you saw, that was the battle of Hue City which was the beginning of the Tet Offensive. So that battle is actually happening around you, you as the player though, you're part of this SOG, this special Black Ops team who're CIA-backed and your objective is to go in and secure intelligence inside the MAC V compound, the MAC V is the Military Assistance Command in Vietnam - it's basically a CIA headquarters in Vietnam that was overrun during the Hue City invasion. So your objective as the player is to get that intelligence from that unit, not to fight the battle of Hue City - that's for the regular soldiers on the field, the AI around you. You play as Mason, an elite Black Ops operative whose objective is to get that intel and secure it. He doesn't care about the battle, that's happening around him, he just wants that intel, so he'll go in and commandeer whatever he needs - you saw in the demo he grabbed the radio off the soldier and called in the helicopter, which did what he needed it to do and then he threw the radio away - that's just how they operated. And it's funny because we talked to Major John Plaster, and he's the foremost published author on Black Ops - he was a member of SOG during the Vietnam war, so he knows how it all happened, and he told us about these cards they could pull out that they could use to commandeer anything, even a five-star general's jeep, and no matter what anyone had to yield to them and they would take the jeep or whatever and use it for their mission because these SOG guys were so imperative to the success of the Cold War that everybody yielded to them. ::So for the first time in Call of Duty, you're the most important person on that battlefield. You'll play primarily as two players, Mason and Hudson, and you are the biggest bad-ass on the field. No longer are you just a normal soldier, you are now the guy - you can give commands and you're the one everyone is going to listen to. So, another first for Call of Duty, you're going to have a voice, you know in all the other Call of Duty games you're just a Private Miller or whoever, and you don't have a voice, everyone is shouting at you and giving you orders to go over here or there, but now you're the guy and you can tell other people what to do. So it's a completely different feeling and I think it's going to strike players as the biggest difference, you're an actual person, you even cast a shadow now. So you'll know what you look like, what you sound like - who you are. We really focused on giving you a character to play, and that's the Black Ops experience; a driving narrative full of cinematic intensity. We're telling a very complex and in-depth story here, we're very, very story-driven with our single-player campaign. :" 20:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Frank Woods? He is holding a unscoped CAR-15 in one picture, and another man holding a unscoped CAR-15 is also labled 'Frank Woods'. Is there any video proof of Slaughterhouse??? I keep seeing all this information about this slaughterhouse mission i was wondering if this is all speculation or is there actual video links of this mission? like all of this intel is coming on the articles on here and i need to know if this is just written information or confirmed video??? i cant find anything SOG TOUGHBRAVO SIX 17:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :See here and here. -- 17:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Cracked Anyone think this looks like a nighttime version of cracked? Multiplayer This map has been confirmed as a multiplayer map, correct? So, shouldn't there be two seperate articles - one for the map and one for the campaign level? Decster97 08:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) We don't know too much about the MP map right now, we'll have to wait for more details before we split the articles. AnavriNNirvana 20:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Delete Shouldnt we delete this page because the real name is Crash Site? Omnicube1 05:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC)